Interviews Season 3
by Kile Terro
Summary: No need for a summary, my third installment of Interviews. Includes additions to the cast, unbeleivable mishaps, and the Daft Punk. Part 7 takes place three years after part 6 and contains a familiar b!tch...in robot form.
1. Back Again

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Sweet merciful terry cloths! It's The Spirit Show with Kile Terro!*  
  
Kile is sitting at his desk  
  
Kile: Hello! I'm back! Bet you thought you finally got rid of me, eh?  
  
animemaster: Okay, ragnarock, put the party favors away...  
  
ragnarock blows into a noisemaker  
  
Tenchey: Just when you thought you were rid of us........  
  
*We return.......*  
  
Kile: With more stupidity than regulated by the Surgeon General.  
  
*Tell 'em what's changed, Dumbass!*  
  
Kile: Daft Punk no longer works here......and that's about it.  
  
Vicious: .......What about me?!  
  
Kile: Oh, yeah, welcome the turben wearing Bidi (Babidi is a Bidi), Vicious...  
  
Vicious: GIVE ME SPAM, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Kile: Who is addicted to spam.....  
  
*Tell them why you're back.*  
  
Kile: Kalabora, here, threatened to bring me back to life.  
  
*I learned meh white magic!!!*  
  
Kile: So..........I'm back. I just hope I can remember how to be funny.  
  
Kile shoots animemaster in the leg with a rifle  
  
animemaster: WHAT THE F^CK WAS THAT FOR?????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vicious: Spamto!  
  
Kile: Was it funny?  
  
animemaster: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
animemaster chases Kile around his desk before collapsing with pain  
  
Hojo carries him out on a stretcher  
  
Hojo: SHAKALALAPOOOOOOOONTA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hojo has left  
  
Kile: ...........What the hell was that???  
  
ragnarock: Hell if I know.  
  
*Here comes our first guest! Please welcome Locke Cole from Final Fantasy III/VI!*  
  
Locke sits next to Kile's desk  
  
Kile: Hey, Locke. What's up?  
  
Locke: How the hell did I get out of that cartridge and CD?  
  
Kile: Beats me.  
  
Kile is hit by a stick  
  
The culprit runs out of view before he sees them, all he saw was black and blood red  
  
Kile: .............Er..........anyway. How do you feel after fighting Kefka?  
  
Locke: .........I think I need a pacemaker.  
  
Kile: Go to the back room and Tenchey'll put one in.  
  
Locke: Thanks!   
  
Vicious: First room in the back.  
  
He gets up and goes to the back room  
  
*Up next is.....Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII!!*  
  
Vincent sits next to Kile's desk  
  
Kile: Yo, Vincent! After reading a website I had discovered your true age...........  
  
Vincent: ???  
  
Kile: 48!!!!!!!!  
  
Vincent: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You found out!!  
  
Kile: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh.......And.........you are Sephy's Daddy!!  
  
Vincent grasps at his heart and falls over  
  
Kile: .......................Oh, shit.  
  
Vicious: Nice going, Dumbass!  
  
Hojo returns  
  
Hojo: .........You found out, huh?  
  
Vicious: What? That Kile's a dumbass? We've known that for quite a while.  
  
Hojo: .......I will have to get rid of you. I will be back!  
  
Hojo runs away  
  
Kile: Cuckoo.................  
  
*Welcome our LIVING guest, Chi Chi from DragonBall Z!*  
  
Chi Chi sits next to Kile's desk  
  
Kile: Hello, Chi Chi, welcome to the show.  
  
Chi Chi: Hello, Kile. GET ON WITH THE DAMN INTERVIEW!!!!!  
  
Kile shrugs  
  
Kile: Are you aware your name refers to the breast in Japanese?  
  
Chi Chi: Yeah! Wanna make something of it?!  
  
Kile: .......................................................Why did you choose Goku from all others?  
  
Chi Chi: File that under "Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time."  
  
Tenchey looks out a window  
  
Tenchey: Kile..........We have a situation.  
  
Kile: Yeah, she didn't notice Vincent's seemingly dead body.  
  
Tenchey: No. Not that.  
  
ragnarock looks out the same window  
  
ragnarock: Is that what I think that is???  
  
A giant ham sandwich busts through the wall  
  
Kile: Son of a.......  
  
Vicious: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S SECOND GRADE LUNCH ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!  
  
Vicious runs and hides under Kile's desk  
  
Hojo is riding on top of it  
  
Hojo: Sunday Bloody Tuesday!  
  
The sandwich eats Kile and walks away  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Vincent wakes up  
  
Vincent: Oh, shit....what a hangover.......What happened?  
  
Tenchey: Kile was eaten by a ham sandwich.  
  
Vincent: ........Did I hear you right??? HE was EATEN BY a ham sandwich???  
  
ragnarock: Yep.  
  
Silence  
  
ALL: Cool.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
Tenchey: What're we gonna do?  
  
ragnarock: Like I would know?  
  
animemaster: I'll get him. HE SHOT ME!!!!  
  
Kalabora: Short but funny.  
  
Mac: I am back as well.  
  
Tenchey: Whoop-da-diddly-dee.  
  
Vicious: ..........Got nothing....Mac?  
  
Mac: RAKAKIKIKIKIKIKIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The End  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Hamile

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Welcome to the Spirit Show......with.........uh...them!!*  
  
animemaster: .....What in the HELL are we gonna do now?????????  
  
ragnarock: What would Kile do?  
  
Tenchy: Look!  
  
The telli has news on the sandwich  
  
Announcer: The Ham Sandwich is ravaging Spirit World! Where is the Legendary Warrior Kile when he's needed???? Damn that mofo monkey!!!!!! I'm gonna lose my job over this shit! F*** him!  
  
He packs his suitcase and runs off as the screen shows a Sandwich wearing Kile's vest along with his monkey tail destroying cities  
  
*Well.............................*  
  
Silence  
  
*That's......a little obvious.*  
  
Tenchy: ....I better get to interviewing.....  
  
*Please welcome....Ryo-Ohki, Kile's new kitten*  
  
A Bob Tail Manx kitten runs to the chair and sits down  
  
Tenchy: .............................  
  
Looks back at animemaster who shrugs  
  
Tenchy: .............................  
  
Looks at ragnarock who makes love to a Ryoko pic  
  
Tenchy: .........................................You.................SICK LITTLE MONKEY!!!!  
  
*Tosses a brick at ragnarock*  
  
ragnarock: DY-NO-MIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenchy: What is up....Kile's kittay?!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: ............................Myao..............  
  
Audience: *Ahem*........HOW IN THE F***IN' HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MOFO MONKEY'S CAT???!!!  
  
Tenchy: RakikikikikikikikikikiKIKIKIKIKIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: What the f***?!  
  
*Tosses a brick at the audience and Ryo-Ohki runs off*  
  
MEANWHILE...................................  
  
Hamile Sandwich destroys cities  
  
Hamile: Because I got Kile......because I got Kile........because I got Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile........I'm so f***in' powerful.  
  
BACK AT THE SET  
  
animemaster: Okay.........Hamile Sandwich is strong because he ate Kile......and is a complete jackass...because he ate Kile.  
  
Vicious: .......Would you like some sausage?  
  
ragnarock: YOU SHUT THE F*** UP!!!  
  
Vicious: .......Can I eat my pants?  
  
Vicious eats his pants  
  
ragnarock: Stay quiet dan........  
  
Tenchy: Who be Dan?  
  
ragnarock: No, dat be deh lazy way to say "then."  
  
Tenchy: What's a dat?  
  
ragnarock: ...........Shut up.  
  
God of the Mind by Disturbed plays as a shadowy figure walks the street of a destroyed village  
  
He jumps from building to building  
  
BACK TO PLOT  
  
animemaster: What just happened here???  
  
Tenchy: Foreshadowing.  
  
rangarock: BIATCH!!!  
  
animemaster hits ragnarock  
  
Vicious whacks off in the background  
  
Vicious: YESH TIFA!!!! YARHARHARHARHAR!!!!!!  
  
animemaster: ......What is WRONG with him?!  
  
*Here's our next guest Domon Kasshu!*  
  
Domon sits  
  
Tenchy: What is up....my knicka?  
  
Domon: .....Isn't that supposed to be nig--.  
  
Tenchy: You want Kile banned?  
  
Domon: No............  
  
Vicious: The spam inside is fading.....this spam's gone way to fa-a-ar......all this time I've been spamming and OH I cannot c*m anymore......Go Tifa!!  
  
Tenchy: ??? What's THAT mean?  
  
Vicious: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG..................MY KNICKA!!!!  
  
Tenchy: ......Onward!  
  
*Here's our last Goddarnshootmafo...licka....noodlenose.....oh, screw it. It's Sasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasami!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
animemaster: Don't she know that that mofo monkay be gone?  
  
Sasami appears with numerous Middle Eastern nukes  
  
ragnarock: Can I eat one?  
  
Sasami: Let's kick some wheat bread ass!!!  
  
Tenchy: We're in the middle of a show..kinda......  
  
Pervert in audience: Take it off!!!  
  
Sasami aims a nuke at him............then procedes to declothe herself  
  
Tenchy: PUT IN ON!!!  
  
Sasami confusedly redresses herself  
  
Pervert: TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!!!!  
  
She aims a nuke at him again  
  
Pervert: Nevermind!!! Nevermind! Keep it on! Keep it on!  
  
He runs away like a little girl  
  
Pervert: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BACK WITH KILE  
  
Kile is inside the sandwich powering it against his will  
  
Kile (Tiredly): .....Ugh............  
  
His body glows white as he nears disintegration  
  
He remembers his life  
  
???: Bastard!!!  
  
???: BITCH!!!  
  
???: MOFO MONKAY!!!!  
  
Kile: ....No....no.....they....won't win...........I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kile's energy explodes  
  
Hamile blows up releasing Kile  
  
Kile flies off  
  
Ham sandwich parts fly near him and reabsorbs him  
  
Kile: DAMN COWBURGERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID IT ALL FOR THE KNICKA!!!!!!  
  
Announcer on telli: Kile tried to escape but was reabsorbed! Peace out, my knicka!  
  
Vicious: Shit, man......  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
Kalabora: I smell the end.  
  
Tenchy: I smell trouble.  
  
animemaster: I smell destruction.  
  
ragnarock: I smell blood.  
  
Vicious: I smell spam.  
  
Mac: And I smell young girl!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!1 RAKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ANOUNCER: This has been another episode of "Pretty Sammy!" the perverted Sasami spoof!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The End  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Kalaham

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Welcome to our last line of defense!*  
  
The Interviews cast appear at Hinata Hot Springs  
  
animemaster: Are we fighting Tama?  
  
Tenchy: Mecha Tama?  
  
ragnarock: Mecha Vicious?  
  
Vicious: Thuck meh balths!   
  
Vicious flies off  
  
Mac appears out of nowhere wearing military fatigues  
  
animemaster: General Mac!  
  
All salute  
  
Tenchy: Hamile is getting closer to the Hot Spri--VICIOUS, QUIT SCARING SHINOBU!!!  
  
Vicious stops and Shinobu runs away crying in fear  
  
animemaster: Where's Kile when he's neede--Hey, where's Kalabora??  
  
ragnarock: Over there.  
  
ragnarock points over to where Kalabora and Hamile are playing patty cake  
  
Kalabora: Patty cake, patty cake, baker's--  
  
Hamile eats Kalabora  
  
All: ..........................  
  
Mac throws down his helmet and stomps on it, as only a cat can  
  
Mac: Son of a bit--  
  
Taron: We interrupt this curse to notify that there are two new cast members, myself, and Flare.  
  
Flare: Eeep!! Luck of the Irish!  
  
Mac: --ch!  
  
All shrug  
  
Mac: Oh, well, back to the set.  
  
*Would you like some..............sausage???? T'is I, Vicious! And dis beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...................hey, what the f*** is this?*  
  
Tenchy: Interviews....  
  
*Interviews! Shooooooobiscuit-yah!!!*  
  
Vicious pulls the trigger of a firearm while hooting  
  
Vicious: HOOT, HOOT, HOOT, HOOT..............HOOT..........!!!  
  
Tenchy: Today we ha--  
  
Vicious: --HOOT!!  
  
Tenchy: Ryo-Ohki................again.  
  
Taron: WHOOO!!!!!!!!! Yeah! Go Ryo!!  
  
Ryo-Ohki (My kitten, not the character): Myao?  
  
Ryo-Ohki jumps Vicious, scratches him up, and then runs off myaoing  
  
Vicious: F***in' cat.......................  
  
ragnarock: Shouldn't we be paying attention to the ham sandwich with a Kile vest and monkey tail and Kalabora hair and sword?  
  
All: ..........................Naaaahhh....................  
  
INSIDE KALAHAM  
  
Kile: Okay, Dueces wild.......  
  
Kalabora: Just shut up and cut the cards.  
  
Kile takes out a knife and slices the cards up  
  
Kalabora: ......Duz it have any orgas--  
  
Taron: We interupt this word to bring you.........................Fairy-girl Flare!  
  
Flare turns into a fairy (Personally, I spell it "Faeri") and hides in Taron's shirt  
  
Taron: Back to Kalabora's rants!  
  
Kalabora: --ms?  
  
Kile: ??? Does what?  
  
Kalabora: Nothin'......................................................  
  
BACK AT THE SET  
  
Vicious: *Deep breath* MORE SPAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A dumptruck of spam lets its cargo of spam off on him  
  
Tenchy: Uh........next guest is.....Kentaro Sakata Of Love Hina!  
  
Kentaro sits down   
  
Tenchy: Kentaro, Keitaro, Kile Terro, Kai Terro, Kaitaro..................  
  
Vicious: MORE SPA--Red ferari.............  
  
Tenchy: So, Kentaro, what is your favorite quote from Love Hina?  
  
Kentaro: "Dining on a live turtle while bathing.....how chic." I said that when I found Keitaro with Tama half in his mouth in his barrell. I still don't know where Narusegawa went.  
  
All: .................................  
  
Vicious (Singing to the tune of Linkin Park's "Crawling"): font color = red SCCCCCCRRRRRRRREWING WITH HTML TAGS..................SPAM IS SO DAMN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD......... /font   
  
ragnarock: That even work?  
  
animemaster shrugs  
  
Tenchy: Why are your and Keitaro's names so similar?  
  
Kentaro: We are twins, you see....I was adopted by a wealthy Japanese family......Keitaro by the Lizard people of the South.  
  
All: ..................  
  
Vicious: You are SO f***ed up.  
  
Kentaro: I dunno WHY our names are similar.......  
  
Vicious: Rerererererererererererererererered ferari.............................................  
  
Kentaro: Now I must leave.......Haruka-san said she'd spank me if I did not return.  
  
Kentaro runs away back to the Hinata Tea House  
  
Tenchy: He don't wanna be spa--  
  
Taron: Interrupting now for..............no damn good reason.  
  
Tenchy: --nked?  
  
BACK AT THE HINATA HOT SPRINGS  
  
Mac: Motoko will save us!  
  
Motoko: Save a cat? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mac: Wouldddddddddddddd yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuo like sommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme--sausage?????  
  
BACK AT THE SET  
  
Tenchy: Let's get the last guest out here.........  
  
INSIDE KALAHAM  
  
Kile: Took an hour to write.....thought it'd take an hour to read.........  
  
BACK AT THE SET......AGAIN  
  
Flare: IRISH LUCK, IRISH LUCK, I'M A FAIRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY......................  
  
Flare turns into a fairy and flies down Kalaham's throat  
  
All: ......  
  
A slime from Dragon Warrior is the next guest  
  
Tenchy: .......ragnarock.....if I could fire you I would.  
  
ragnarock: Hey, I got tenure.  
  
Tenchy: Wanna fetch the stick???  
  
Tenchy tosses a stick and the slime AND ragnarock go after it  
  
Kalaham tears the roof off the studio  
  
Tenchy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
INSIDE KALAHAM  
  
Kile: Flare, get out of my shirt!! Don't lick there!!  
  
BACK AT THE ROOFLESS SET  
  
???: I will save you! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The dark shadowy figure from Ch2, appears  
  
???: I am Slash! Bi-Sexual Bringer............OF PUDDING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalaham eats him  
  
Slash (From Kalaham's stomach): F***.  
  
Taron: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taron falls over laughing his ass off  
  
Taron: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vicious: I feel so good, now feel my bum!!!  
  
Kalaham eats Vicious  
  
Vicious (From Kalaham's stomach): My pants!!!!!!!! I've wetted them!  
  
Tenchy: NOT VICIOUS, TOO!!!!!!!  
  
ragnarock returns with the stick in his mouth  
  
raganarock: I 'ot i'.  
  
Kalaham eats ragnarock  
  
ragnarock (From Kalaham's stomach): I 'ill 'ot i'.  
  
Tenchy: They're all being absorbed around me!!!  
  
Sasami appears with nukes  
  
Sasami: FI-YA!!!!!!!  
  
Sasami fires  
  
Kalaham is unnaffected  
  
He transforms to........Supa Ham Spam!  
  
He is now humanoid and has Kile's vest, Kalabora's hair, Slash's bad luck, and Vicious' turben and mouth......................God help them.....  
  
Supa Ham Spam: What is up, my knicka????!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
Tenchy: .......They're gone..........  
  
animemaster: .......At least I get more food from the snack bar behind the curtain.  
  
Sasami: Looky!  
  
???: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh!!!!  
  
Tenchy: Motoko??? Quit screwin' that cat!  
  
Mac: You stay outta this!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The End  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. The Shell

_________________________________________________________________________________________________Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*The intro to Outlaw Star plays*  
  
Flare flies out of his throat  
  
Supa Ham Spam is blowing up buildings in Spirit World  
  
Queza fires nukes at him  
  
Queza: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFECKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queza is eaten  
  
Tenchy: This isn't looking good......  
  
animemaster: Hm.....................the only person I can think of who can beat this sandwich is inside him so what I am saying right now is worthless jibba jabba.  
  
Taron: Um, we're still rolling.  
  
Fairy Flare is chasing Mac with a hammer screaming things in Irish  
  
Tenchy: Here comes Ranma!  
  
Ranma sits down  
  
Ranma: H-hey, g-guys.  
  
Tenchy: You're out in this mess??  
  
Ranma: Y-yeah....  
  
Tenchy: I read somewhere that your name means shrew. Is this irony?  
  
Ranma cries  
  
Ranma: I don't knooooooooooooooooooow.......I'm just a scared ikkle boooooooooooooy..........  
  
Ranma is eaten  
  
Tenchy: ..........  
  
animemaster: Goddammit!!  
  
Mac: If you people wanna kill him, you have to--  
  
Mac is hit by falling debris and is knocked out  
  
animemaster: Goddammit!!  
  
Supa Ham Spam falls into a clinic and starts flailing and screaming using Kile's voice  
  
Supa Ham Spam: NEEDLES!!!!!!!! I HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!!! GET 'EM OFFA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
animemaster: That's it! Taron! Go downstairs and get some needles! Kile HATES needles! It'll scare him out of the leech and he'll fight him!  
  
Taron goes downstairs  
  
Goku Instant Transmissions to the chair   
  
Tenchy: Goku! We need your help!  
  
Goku looks at Supa Ham Spam  
  
Supa Ham Spam is playing "Through the Night" the intro to Outlaw Star on a tiny piano  
  
Goku: Can't.  
  
Tenchy: Why not???  
  
Goku: Akira hasn't signed a contract with this guy yet.  
  
Goku ITs out  
  
animemaster: I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm stoned.  
  
animemaster sniffs a marker  
  
animemaster: Oh, yeahhhhh.......................  
  
Taron comes back with a box of needles  
  
Taron: Got 'em.  
  
Taron puts a needle between his fingers, eight needles in all  
  
He jumps at Supa Ham Spam slashing at him  
  
Every cut is regenerated  
  
Taron gets eaten  
  
Tenchy: So much for that.  
  
animemaster: Shit.  
  
Yoda with a bong wearing a thong walks in  
  
Yoda: May deh forks be wit ya.  
  
Lenny from uThe Simpsons/u appears  
  
Lenny: Dental Plan!  
  
Supa Ham Spam eats them too  
  
Tenchy and animemaster: What was that????  
  
They run to the Staff Room  
  
Mac: WAZZAP????????????  
  
Flare: Where is Taron???  
  
Tenchy: He's been eaten.  
  
Flare: NNNNnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She runs out and is eaten  
  
Mac: Saw this ending coming a MILE away.  
  
Shinobu appears out of nowhere  
  
Shinobu: H.....hello......  
  
Tenchy: ...Love Hina's Shinobu!  
  
Shinobu grabs a gun  
  
animemaster: What the hell???  
  
She fires at them  
  
Shinobu hoots and jumps out a window  
  
Mac: Guess the sandwich got to her.......  
  
INSIDE SUPA HAM SPAM  
  
The absorbed are wrapped up in tentacles  
  
Taron's hand finally lets go of a needle and it hits Kile in the face  
  
Kile wakes up slowly  
  
Kile: Huh? Wha? ..............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A NEEDLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kile rips himself from the tenctacles and out the sandwich  
  
Kile: Time to finish him off!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kile grabs the Gunnister from a rip in Space/Time  
  
Kile: Number 8!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kile fires a number 8 energy shell blowing up the sandwich leaving nothing  
  
Kile: Hey! I killed him! Yeah.  
  
animemaster: One problem Kile......  
  
Kile: What?  
  
Tenchy: You killed Taron, Vicious, Lenny, Kalabora, ragnarock, Slash, and others.  
  
Kile: Sweet!  
  
A hole pops up in the ground  
  
Devil wearing fleece jacket appears  
  
Devil: Isn't it bad enough without them??  
  
Vicious holds up Mentos  
  
Announcer: Mentos: The Freshmaker  
  
Everyone does the peace sign  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
Kile: What in the name of Starburst was with the Mentos???  
  
animemaster: No idea.  
  
Tenchy: I like jerky!!!  
  
ragnarock: I wanna jerk.....y!  
  
Sasami: Kile be baaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!  
  
Kile: Kile be running.........  
  
Kile runs off with Sasami in close pursuit  
  
Taron: All well that ends well.  
  
Flare: And as well that this ends.......  
  
Vicious pops a pill  
  
Vicious: SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBISCUITYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mac: You shut the f*** up!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE IN HELL  
  
Kalabora: Hello? Guys? ......................Can I come home now?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________THE END  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Celebration

DISCLAIMER: Okay, been a long time since I had one of these, but.......Okay, the comedic scenes are what I wrote (Most), the perverted scenes were by Taron. I AM NOT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SUDDEN CRAVINGS OF SASAMI HENTAI.  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kile: Welcome to Interviews!  
  
ragnarock: Great to be ba--wait a minute. Where's Kalabora???  
  
A hole opens up in the floor and Kalabora jumps out of it  
  
Kalabora yells something in another language  
  
Kile disappears  
  
Kalabora: Whoa........the black magic DOES work!  
  
(Kalabora is training to become a black mage, magician, or whatever in real life)  
  
ragnarock: Let's not start THIS again!  
  
ragnarock tosses Sasami hentai on Kile's desk and Kile comes falling from the sky wearing a Crono tunic  
  
Kile: Minton, the nerd maker!  
  
Taron: Isn't Minton--  
  
Kile: No, it isn't.  
  
Kile goes back to his desk still wearing Crono's tunic  
  
Kile: Today.....is a very special day--  
  
Vicious: Because you're gonna get laid?  
  
Tenchy: Laid? Like a chicken egg??  
  
Kile: Shut up.  
  
animemaster jumps around the room covered in latex  
  
animemaster: I am the perfect condom! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
Kile: Anyway.....today to celebrate the Sandwich's death, we shall hold a bikini contest!  
  
Kile hits a bell  
  
Taron has a perverted look on his face as he stares off into space  
  
Kile: Today there be no interviewing, just perverted guys staring at girls in their swimming garments.  
  
Taron: The way America SHOULD be!  
  
Taron salutes and Flare hits him in the back of the head with a mallet, turns into fairy form, and flies off  
  
*Let's introduce our esteemed *Chuckles* judges*  
  
There are three desks, one on either side of Kile's  
  
*Taron!*  
  
Taron stands and gives the victory sign  
  
*Kile!*  
  
Kile nervously stands up and waves  
  
*And Inu--INUYASHA????*  
  
InuYasha smokes a bong  
  
InuYasha: ..........Wassuuuuup?  
  
Flare stares at InuYasha  
  
animemaster: If these are ESTEEMED judges, I'm worried.  
  
Tenchy: What's that blue smoke coming out of Inu's pipe?  
  
animemaster: Looks more plaid to me.  
  
ragnarock: For the love of God, kid, don't breathe it in! Let me!  
  
ragnarock and animemaster inhale deeply  
  
animemaster: Yeeeeeeeeah, that's the stuff........  
  
Flare stares at InuYasha  
  
*Here come the ladies!*  
  
The girls stated come out wearing bikinis  
  
Taron springs up in his seat noticing only Rei and the FFVII girls   
  
Kile ties a leash around Taron's neck connected to the desk  
  
InuYasha continues smoking his bong while looking at Tifa  
  
InuYasha: Look at the size of 'em!  
  
Kile: Huh?  
  
InuYasha: Her eyes are so big!  
  
Flare looks at InuYasha  
  
Taron breaks his leash and hops up and down on his seat  
  
Kile: I would like to take this time to state that this was all Taron's idea.  
  
Tifa sits on Taron's lap with her legs wrapped around his back  
  
Clicking sounds are heard  
  
IN THE ANNOUNCER'S ROOM  
  
Kalabora: People'll pay BIG BUCKS for these! Yeeee!!  
  
Vicious: Why am I locked in here?? DAMN AKLFDFIOASDFJKLFJAL;SFJDKFJSSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!  
|  
Kalabora: Semicolon???  
  
BACK AT THE SET  
  
Taron: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!! Sara, Shinobu, Sasami, and Su??? Aren't they underage?  
  
Kile looks at the guy typing this  
  
He gives him a thumbs up and a smile  
  
Kile: He says it's okay.  
  
All: ...........  
  
Tifa sits on Taron's lap with her legs spread open  
  
Taron: *Drools*  
  
Kile: Taron.......you're flooding us.  
  
Vicious with a large hair dryer evaporates the saliva  
  
Tifa giggles and presses her chest into his face  
  
Taron: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--  
  
Hour later  
  
Taron: --OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
animemaster: Well.......as much as I wanna stay here, I can't.  
  
ragnarock: This IS getting a little weird.  
  
Tenchy: Why is Taron touching her like that?  
  
animemaster: ........Better get him outta here.  
  
The three leave  
  
Sasami walks over to Kile and smiles  
  
Kile: I don't trust her.  
  
Sasami gets under Kile's desk  
  
Kile: Ahh.........!! You put that back in my tunic!  
  
Kagome walks over to InuYasha and lies down on his desk  
  
He puts his bong in her mouth and spanks her  
  
3 hours later  
  
Kile: Are you going to stop that anytime soon?  
  
InuYasha: How long have I been at it?  
  
Kile: Like 3 hours.  
  
InuYasha stops and takes his bong  
  
Kagome bows and thanks him calling him "daddy"  
  
Aeris walks over to Taron and flashes him  
  
Taron falls over with a nosebleed  
  
Taron chases her around the desks  
  
When he passes Kile's desk for the third time Kile hits him with a stick  
  
Kile: Behave......  
  
Kile continues meditating  
  
Washu-chan brings her face close Kile  
  
Kile starts to get a nosebleed  
  
Washu-chan quickly disrobes him of his tunic, places a larger tunic on him, covers him in make up and makes him look like a member of Dir en Grey  
  
Kile: What in the hell????  
  
Kile looks into the distance to see several female Dir en Grey fans stampeding toward him  
  
Kile: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!  
  
Kile runs  
  
When Kile runs back the way he came Washu-chan flashes him which immobilizes him  
  
Kile: Ahhhhh....................!!! EEK!!!!  
  
Kile is run over by fans  
  
Kile stands  
  
Kile: Um.......I'm gonna take a shower.  
  
Kile goes back to his ready room  
  
Kikyo rubs InuYasha's dog ears  
  
Kikyo: ~Follow me.~  
  
He follows her to the back room   
  
An hour later  
  
Kile returns wearing the first tunic and with a towel around his shoulders  
  
Kile: Whoo! Hey, where's Inu?  
  
InuYasha(Faint): Help...............................  
  
Taron: ???  
  
They run out front  
  
InuYasha is on top of the flagpole smoking his bong  
  
They get him down and place him back in his seat  
  
Yuffie bends over in front of Taron  
  
Taron spanks her  
  
She screams in pleasure  
  
Kile continues writing  
  
See Taron  
  
See Taron Spank  
  
Spank Taron Spank  
  
Ryoko ties Kile up with ropes and hangs him from the cieling  
  
Taron: Something's wrong with this!  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, she should use hemp rope.  
  
Ryoko has her way with him for three hours  
  
Kile: -_-;;;;; Sleeeeeeepy.................  
  
Flare stares at InuYasha  
  
Videl puts InuYasha in a headlock and frenches him, and with her other hand grabs his package  
  
Kile: All in one senctence, I must be getting tired.   
  
Falls asleep on desk mumbling something about Sasami Salami  
  
Rei calmly walks to Taron  
  
Rei: ......  
  
She removes his shirt, licks his abs, kisses him, and walks off  
  
Taron: Ahhhhh.......  
  
Kile: .....What in hell just happened?  
  
Shinobu walks up to Kile  
  
Shinobu: .............  
  
Kile: .............  
  
Shinobu: .............  
  
Kile: .............  
  
Shinobu: .............  
  
Kile: .............  
  
Shinobu: .............  
  
Kile: .............  
  
Kile smiles  
  
Shinobu becomes even more nervous  
  
Kile hugs her  
  
Shinobu smiles with relief and walks off  
  
All: ................?  
  
Taron: Aw, how sweet.....  
  
Flare stares at the bong smoking InuYasha  
  
Botan floats on her oar over to InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: ..........Wan' a bong?  
  
She licks and bites his ears  
  
InuYasha: Yee!  
  
Inu smacks her rear  
  
Kile hammers a giant sign on the wall: "TARON WROTE THIS, I JUST ADDED COMEDICAL PARTS, DON'T LIKE THE OVERUSE OF SEX? BLAME HIM."  
  
Asuka cracks her knuckles  
  
Asuka: I'm here to finish what Rei started.  
  
Rei pops her head out from the back  
  
Rei: Hm?  
  
Asuka drags him to the back  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Taron appears from the back room  
  
Taron: Hey! I wore them out!  
  
Kile falls out of his seat  
  
Motoko shoots forward at Kile  
  
Kile: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
When Kile sticks his arms out he accidently pulls off kimono  
  
Kile stares at her  
  
Flare stares at InuYasha  
  
Motoko points her sword at his manhood  
  
Kile: *Gulp*  
  
Motoko passes out  
  
Kile: .......Whew......  
  
Rin walks up to InuYasha wearing a towel  
  
InuYasha looks at Kile  
  
InuYasha: What kind of screwed up show do you host???  
  
Kile: HOST, Taron wrote this.  
  
Rin drops the towel  
  
InuYasha chases her around smacking her with it hooting  
  
Fiona strolls over to Taron  
  
She sits on his lap  
  
Taron: Huh?  
  
She smiles wide and gives him a paddle  
  
Kile: .......What the hell is with all the spanking?  
  
Kid jumps Kile  
  
Kile: KID????  
  
Kid: Kile! I have returned!  
  
She drags him under the desk like she did in the Revenge of Interviews  
  
Fiona's screams of pleasure mix with the ones coming from under the desk  
  
Kile surfaces from the desk still screaming with pleasure  
  
Kid: What the hell is with this guy????  
  
InuYasha is still smoking his bong  
  
Kile: Inu.......where did you get that bong?  
  
InuYasha: I got it from a muppet.  
  
All: ???  
  
InuYasha goes into a flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoda with a bong wearing a thong is sitting opposite of InuYasha in a dark cave  
  
Yoda: Feel the force!  
  
InuYasha takes a hit from his bong  
  
InuYasha: Whoa! That's some strong stuff......  
  
Yoda: InuYasha...I think you deserve this. This is the holy bong.  
  
InuYasha takes the holy bong and takes a hit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha: I think his name was Kermit the Frog.  
  
Kile: INUYASHA!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STUDIO, YOU'VE BEEN SITTING THERE STONED FOR THREE WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kile grabs a gun and shoots at him  
  
Flare grabs ahold of InuYasha and they both disappear into the sunset.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
animemaster and the rest return  
  
Taron: Flare left with Inu??? Damn him!  
  
Taron cries  
  
Taron's girls drive up in a BMW convertible  
  
Taron: Sadness gone!  
  
He jumps in with the girls  
  
They drive off  
  
Kile: ....Riiiiight.  
  
Another car pulls up  
  
Shinobu grabs Kile's hand and he gets in the car with the girls that were with him that evening  
  
They drive off  
  
animemaster, ragnarock, Tenchy, Kalabora, and Vicious: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODNIGHT, EVERYBODY!!  
  
Mac: ............  
  
Everyone waits for his snappy comeback.....  
  
Mac: ...I like books.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________THE END  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Christmas

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kile is standing on top of a ladder trying to put lights on his house  
  
animemaster is holding onto the ladder  
  
Kile: Okay, move it a little bit to the right.  
  
animemaster: To the left, right?  
  
Kile: Right.  
  
animemaster moves it to the left  
  
Kile: No! To the right!  
  
animemaster: Left, right? Right's left then.  
  
Kile: Right!  
  
animemaster moves it left  
  
Kile: No! Go right!   
  
animemaster: Right is right? Then left is left to go, right?  
  
Kile: Right--I mean left--I mean right!  
  
animemaster: South!  
  
Kile: ...  
  
A polar bear falls on Kile  
  
Kile wakes up  
  
Kile: Oh...it was all just a dream....  
  
A polar bear holds it paw around him  
  
Polar Bear: Come back to bed...  
  
Kile: ???? Help me!  
  
The intro to Nickelodeon's "Kenan and Kel" starts playing  
  
Kalabora: Awwwww here it goes. Everybody out there go run and tell Santy and the elves, it's time for Interviews 3. It keeps ya laughing in the holidays, if it don't just kill the host. He's always screwing up something or getting laid. 7 staff and a sexually active old cat, Interviews 3 or should I say the third of Interviews? Well, Kile's always trying to run a good show for the gents and the ladies, but it's kinda in the middle because he's always gettin' shot, this ain't Nanoshi or The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, it's just Kile and the boys in your vicinity. Like The Late Show or The one Tonight. Spanish channel's clown's or Saint Nick. Somebody had ta type this, aww, here it goes, in the holiday-day-day-days.  
  
THE SET  
  
Kile: Kalabora...have ye been dipping into the cooking sherry?  
  
*Just been having sex with girls named that...*  
  
animemaster makes love to a picture of his girlfriend while Vicious makes love to a pic of his....a can of spam  
  
ragnarock sits back with a dopey smile  
  
ragnarock: Hi....hi....hi....hi....hi....hi....  
  
Kile: As you know--  
  
ragnarock: Hi....  
  
Kile: *Ahem*As you know, Christmas time is upon us. So...here's....our......damn Christmas show.......ENJOY!!  
  
Pyra and Deonaz enter and sit down in the audience  
  
Kile: WOW!! Now that they're here we've just broken our record!  
  
ragnarock: WHOA! He's right! This is the most we've ever had in the audience!  
  
The audience only contains Pyra and Deonaz  
  
Tenchy: ...But what about the first season's first chapte--  
  
Kile slips back into depression  
  
Kile: Not now...Kala, rag, let's go.  
  
The three jump down into the audience  
  
Kile: Enjoy workin', Tenchers.  
  
Tenchy: Tenchers?? Like dentures?  
  
Kalabora: I ain't goin' to my show today.  
  
Kile: What're ya talkin' about??  
  
Kalabora: I work enough here just to go to my set and make an ass out of myself there! I never get billing around here anyhow! I'm just asteriks!  
  
Kile: I thin you went from complaining about one thing to another.  
  
Kalabora: So do I, but whattaya expect, you're talking to one dude and in a chatroom at the same time as writing this!  
  
Kile: Good point......   
  
Female Ranma wearing a Mrs. Claus outfit comes out  
  
Kile: ....If I didn't know for a fact she was really a he, I would think she was hot.  
  
Deonaz: I KNOW she's a he and I still think she's hot!!  
  
Everyone stares at Deonaz  
  
Deonaz: .............What?  
  
Ranma sits down  
  
Tenchy: How're the holidays treatin' ya, Ranny?  
  
Ranma: Not too well, always get lingerie from schoolboys.........  
  
Deonaz holds up a sign reading "GIVE ME A BLOWJOB!!"  
  
Kile: ......I do not KNOW this person...........  
  
Tenchy: So.....Ranma, do you ever get that transformation problem worked out?  
  
Ranma: Actually....  
  
Ranma is drowed out by a parade  
  
Ranma: Gotta go, bye.  
  
Ranma leaves  
  
All: .....That ALWAYS happens!  
  
Kile: Oh, I'm not a trendy asshole, do what I want, do what I feel like......  
  
I have had The Offspring's 1994 Smash album stuck in my head since Friday 20  
  
Kalabora: I am not going to my show, and I've a feeling it'll be a long time.  
  
Kile: When will the truth come into season? I've a feeling it'll be a long time.  
  
The Cream Filling Conspiracy people run in  
  
Kuja phases in  
  
Kuja: Kuja-Kuja say, Vicious is a winky!  
  
Vicious: SHOOOOOOOOOOOBISCUIT!!!!!!  
  
Vicious smacks him with his 48 foot winky  
  
Kuja: Kile! Pyra! Kuja-Kuja say we must leave to fight! Kuja-Kuja also say animemaster has much patience to type Kuja-Kuja so much!  
  
Kuja phases away with Pyra, Kile, and the CFC cast  
  
Tenchy: Riiiiiiight...  
  
Keitaro, wearing a Santa suit, appears  
  
Keitaro: Hi hi!  
  
Tenchy: Keitaro! How's the holidays treating you?  
  
Keitaro: WONDERFUL!! Love Hina Christmas Special has just been dubbed and released....and Ms.Otohime and I are in a Love Hotel! The writer hasn't seen it but he bets Narusegawa will bust in and stop Mutsumi and I......I wish I could bang both of them at once......  
  
Kalabora: Earth to Keitaro!  
  
Keitaro: ???  
  
Kalabora: You've had your hand to your chin "hmmm"ing for 3 hours!  
  
Tenchy: Who's our last victim?  
  
Sephiroth, wearing a Mrs.Claus outfit, appears  
  
animemaster: ???? Sephy?? You alright??  
  
Sephiroth: I think my long hair through the people in the dressing room off.  
  
animemaster: That'd make sense.......if it weren't for the fact there is no dressing room, you picked out your clothes for yourse--  
  
Sephiroth: WEEEEEEEEEEEELLL, HOW'RE THINGS WITH YOU PEOPLE??  
  
ALL: Fiiiiiine.....You?  
  
Sephiroth: I'm doing good as well........except for the tightness around my testecles  
  
Kalabora: ...........TESTE-KILES!!  
  
Tenchy: So.....you been banging anyone lately?  
  
Sephiroth: Actually, I've been dodging someone who wants to have sex with ME.  
  
Tenchy: Ooooooh.....who?  
  
Slash, the Bi-Sexual Bringer of Pudding, crashes in through a paper-thin wall  
  
animemaster examines the paperous wall in disbelief  
  
Sephiroth: HIM!!!!!!  
  
Slash: I BRING YOU PUDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalabora: YOU SHUT THE FVCK UP!!!!!!  
  
Kalabora grabs a firearm and shoots at him  
  
Tenchy dodges each shot by simply turning his head  
  
Tenchy: We would like to take this time to say......this cast is from Arkansas.......hence the overuse of firearms.......Slash isn't a member of the cast....Taron isn't either, are you Taron?  
  
Taron has fallen asleep and the camera falls over  
  
Kile comes crashing in through ANOTHER paperous wall  
  
Apparently bruised and broken......from a head on collision  
  
A madman with a gun comes in on a jeep  
  
He fires at Kalabora, Kalabora dodges, as it goes by his ear he hears it's distinct noise  
  
Kalabora: GET DOWN!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone jumps to the floor as an explosion occurs where the bullet landed  
  
Kalabora: It's a Deima shell...it's stronger than a diamon.....and more explosive power than Taco Bell food.  
  
Kile: Well, he's not part of the story so I'm getting rid of him...  
  
Kile takes a deep breath to regain his energies  
  
Kile's eyes become more aware....he waits for him to come on a return trip....  
  
He lunges at him  
  
The gun is aimed straight at Kile's heart....in a split second, Kile is shot and is sent tumbling backwards across the studio.....he hits an actual wall  
  
animemaster: That idiot WOULD hit a real one.  
  
Kalabora: .........  
  
The madman leaves hooting  
  
Slash: Um......Is Kile alright?  
  
animemaster: ......Kile? Woo-hoo? Kile?  
  
No answer  
  
Tenchy: Uncle Kile????????????  
  
Taron shakes him  
  
Taron: KILE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ragnarock: Would you like an orange soda, Kile?  
  
No answer  
  
Vicious: If you don't answer.........I'll beat you with my winky.  
  
No answer  
  
Kalabora: .....Oh, my freaking God....  
  
Vicious beats Kile with his winky  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
animemaster: Oh, shit, man........  
  
Tenchy: This....can't be happening........  
  
Kalabora: Kile-Kile? Where you go? Kile-Kile go bye bye??? NO!!!!!  
  
ragnarock: Jesus........  
  
Taron: I can't BELIEVE this!  
  
Vicious: .....Sheet.  
  
Mac: ......As much as I wanna bang someone.........the death of my grandson has struck me with unhealable grief......but that's never stopped me before!! WHOREHOUSE HERE I COME!!!!!!!  
  
Mac leaves on a model train set  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
THE END  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Osamabot

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kile Terro, born Kiletaro Urakempshi, was slain by a lone gunman. On that day, laughter seemed to have ceased, millions mourned the loss of the the deranged, scarlet haired monkey boy.  
  
  
THREE YEARS HAVE PASSED  
  
Kalabora is sitting in his room in his Arkansas home  
  
Kalabora: Whoo......man....  
  
animemaster is lying on the couch watching "Austin Powers 4: Austin Pedophile"  
  
ragnarock is eating a sandwich in the kitchen  
  
Vicious, is quietly raking the front yard wearing a baseball cap, black trousers, and a long sleeve, white dress shirt  
  
Vicious: *Yawn*Bored.....  
  
Tenchy is at the mall trying to pick up girls  
  
But they think he's a Kile wannabe so they don't pay attention to him  
  
Slash is hanging out with his girlfriend in Arizona being....well......Slash  
  
Taron and Flare enter and start chasing Slash with a metal pipe while Sam and Fede cheer them on  
  
Luna sends Taron's clone to Kile's grave to place flowers (Inside Joke)  
  
Mac is asleep in a whorehouse.....  
  
Everyone goes to Kalabora's for their yearly reunion....10PM, they turn on the television  
  
Newswoman: And in Breaking News, the man who paid the assassin that killed Kiletaro Urakempshi has been FOUND.  
  
Everyone: !!!  
  
The screen changes to a picture of a robotic Osama bin Laden  
  
Newswoman: Osamabot!  
  
Everyone falls over  
  
Newsman: Whoa.....that picture's enough to make a person sterile!  
  
Newswoman: ....Yeah....  
  
animemaster: So Kile was killed by Osamabot????  
  
The door swings open as a figure, obviously enraged over something, enters  
  
He is wearing a tattered dark brown cloak, green tunic, brown boots, and has spiked blue hair  
  
The voice echoes....strangely familiar  
  
????: DAMN YOU ALL!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BURY ME SO FAR DOWN??!! I WAS PLAYING CRAPS WITH SATAN FOR A YEAR AND A HALF, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Kalabora: Look, buddy, we don't know WHO you are......  
  
Vicious sniffs  
  
Vicious: Vicious smell something familiar.....something that makes him want to hump ????'s leg....  
  
Flare: ...Hm.....  
  
Taron: Sorry, I was masturbating.  
  
Slash: That's MY job!  
  
Slash tries to masturbate Taron but Taron beats him senseless  
  
Flare falls over laughing breaking Vicious' back  
  
This causes Tenchy to laugh, then everyone but the blue haired one laughs  
  
????: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He throws the cloak off, exposing a tail......blue haired tail  
  
Everyone is silent staring at the tail  
  
Flare: Hm....I wonder...  
  
Taron: Wonder what?  
  
Everyone huddles  
  
Taron grabs a beautiful young girl and places her in front of the unknown  
  
Sweatdrops form on his head  
  
She leans on his chest and his hair is no longer spiked up, but limp and falls to the side of his face....and it changes from blue to......red  
  
He places a hand behind his head and stutters  
  
Kalabora makes the girl disappear using his wiccan abilities  
  
Flare: I knew it!!  
  
Slash: YOU'RE BACK!!  
  
Slash tries to hump his leg  
  
He whaps him on the head, KOing him  
  
Vicious removes all his clothes and returns to the tradition Bidi clothes plus the turben  
  
Everyone: KILE IS BACK!!!!!!  
  
Kile: Yes and No.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Kile: I have 24 hours to find Osamabot...if I find him and kill him, I can return to life, if I cannot.......  
  
Reno Kri enters  
  
Reno: But I thought you were ALREADY dead!  
  
Kile: When the dead die, there is a complication...if they cannot find their killers....their soul will be lost and it will be as though they never existed...in other words....I'll disappear if I don't kill Osamabot!  
  
Kile hands Tenchy a key  
  
Kile: This is the key to the new features that I had added to my desk before I died. I want you to take over The Spirit Show...heheh.....until.....  
  
He turns around then throws his fist into the air  
  
Kile: UNTIL I DEFEAT OSAMABOT!!!!!  
  
Everyone cheers  
  
Kile: I better change....  
  
Taron: Kile? What was that?  
  
Kile: What was what?  
  
Taron: The blue hair, the red eyes, the tunic.  
  
Kile: That's Evil Kile....Dark Kile.  
  
Taron: Was that Ketsueki?  
  
Kile: No....Ketsueki is much different.  
  
Kile goes into another room while everyone gets their stuff to head back to Spirit Studios in Spirit World  
  
Kile returns wearing purple pants, a purple thin turtleneck and thin round glasses  
  
Kile: I can't look suspicious on my way to Osamabot's HQ.  
  
Kalabora: Ya look queer!  
  
Flare hits him  
  
Slash: Ya beat me to it!  
  
Flare chuckles  
  
Kile uses his qi to teleport them to Spirit World then he vanishes.....to The Middle East  
  
IN SPIRIT WORLD CHECK-IN  
  
Queza: Bill Gates, you shall go to hell!  
  
Queza bangs a gavel and Bill Gates drops down to the Under World  
  
Queza laughs  
  
Queza: I love doing that!  
  
The staff walk past him  
  
Queza: Halt! Names?  
  
Queza is silent  
  
Tenchy: Dude?  
  
Queza: TENCH! TARON! FLARE! And Oh, shit! The Bi dude!  
  
Queza bangs his gavel  
  
Queza: You shall all be sent to Hell! The Spirit Show!  
  
They appear at the unkempt remains of the Spirit Show set  
  
They do some fixing up...  
  
IN THE MIDDLE EAST  
  
Kile is trekking through desert  
  
Eva Sirkowski and Blackie Chin pass him  
  
Kile: .........Right.  
  
He stands atop a tall dune to get a look at the surroundings  
  
Kile sees a sandworm and several Fremen  
  
Kile: ..............Oh, shit.  
  
A deathly white face appears, with black slanted oval eyes and unmoving mouth  
  
FATE: You have 19 hours, Kile.  
  
Controlling his qi, he teleports to Earth......away from Dune planet Arakkis  
  
He accidently teleports to Sasami's room..........he would, wouldn't he?  
  
Sasami is lying on her bed masturbating  
  
Kile: Okay, Kile's going to be sued.  
  
She is screaming a name other than Kile's  
  
Kile: ....For some reason...that makes me sad.  
  
Kile shakes his head and teleports out  
  
He transports to the wrong places for a while  
  
AT THE SET  
  
Vicious: VINI VIDI DONE!!  
  
ragnarock: hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi HI!!!!!!  
  
Tenchy sits down at the delapidated desk and puts the key in the keyhole...and turns it  
  
The desk starts vibrating and glowing  
  
Taron: Is that a vibrator???  
  
Flare: O.O Glowing vibrator...  
  
The desk slows to a stop......  
  
Silence........  
  
Recording: Corruption and abuse!! The salesmen of our blood! For the public's craving, existence in the dark...It's in our nature to destroy ourselves! It's in our nature to kill ourselves! It's in our nature to kill each other.. It's in our nature to KILL, KILL, KILL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalabora, laughing like a dumbass, hooks up The Spirit Show's camera to every station on Earth  
  
Tenchy: That's some good splicin', Kala.  
  
*Now, let's get our FIRST GUEST IN THREE YEARS OUT HERE!!!!!!!*  
  
Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa fall out of a closet near the now-golden chair and desk  
  
Narusegawa: It was so boring being locked in that closet....  
  
Taron: I always knew Keitaro was in the closet............HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Tenchy: What'd you do while stuck in there?  
  
Keitaro: I got laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaid!!!!  
  
Tenchy taps the question cards against the desk  
  
Tenchy: If there's hope for you.....there's hope for Kile.  
  
Narusegawa: After being with HIM for 3 years.......I am going to take a bath....  
  
Shinobu enters then runs away crying  
  
Keitaro chases after her   
  
Keitaro: No, it's not what you think! Well maybe it is...  
  
WITH KILE  
  
Kile is asleep on a bed fantasizing about girls  
  
He wakes up  
  
Kile: ...........FUCK!  
  
He punches the wall releasing the 13 Ghosts of Dr. Evil  
  
He puts them back into the wall  
  
Kile: Maybe another time, Doc.  
  
He leaves the room and appears in the desert  
  
Kile: But am I in the Middle East?  
  
A man on a camel passes him  
  
Man: Goats.....ripe for the banging.  
  
The man slaps a goat's rear  
  
Man: Yeah, you like that, don't you?  
  
Kile: Yep, I'm in the Middle East....but where is Osamabot?  
  
FATE appears again  
  
FATE: You slept off 10 hours, Kile...  
  
Kile: I'd've slept longer but I climaxed in that dream.  
  
FATE: ...............Just get going. You have 9 hours.  
  
FATE disappears  
  
Kile wanders off  
  
AT THE SET  
  
*We have 9 hours left.....should we get another guest?*  
  
Tenchy: See if InuYasha will return...  
  
InuYasha appears with his bong  
  
InuYasha: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup?  
  
Taron: Yo, meh biotch!  
  
InuYasha kills Taron  
  
InuYasha: ............................Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup?  
  
He tokes from his bong  
  
Tenchy: It's been three years since Kile died.....how do you feel?  
  
InuYasha: If I knew he died I woulda baked a cake...and pissed on his grave.  
  
Flare turns into a faerie and flies into his shirt  
  
InuYasha: Can I help you?  
  
BACK WITH KILE  
  
FATE: Three hours.....  
  
Kile: Shut up! Stupid all knowing, omnipotent bitch......  
  
He finds Osamabot's Castle/Cave  
  
Kile looks around and picks up a long stick to use in his fight  
  
He steps into the cave.....and grabs his head, yelling  
  
Kile passes out  
  
BACK AT THE SET  
  
Queza enters  
  
Queza: I've good news!  
  
InuYasha: You're gonna get faerie girl outta my shirt?  
  
Queza: No! But...!  
  
Queza waves his hand over Mac the Perverted Cat  
  
Mac: ......I feel funny..  
  
Vicious: Laugh it up, kid.  
  
Mac glows red  
  
A cloud of smoke appears around Mac  
  
When it dissipates, Mac is standing......as a human (Actually, it's Djala but they look like humans), wearing blue jeans, black boots, an orange shirt, green vest, and black gloves, he still has the spiky red hair and the three spikes in front of his face, muscular build  
  
Mac jumps up and down  
  
Mac: I got my old body back!! Can I have my blade back?  
  
Queza holds his hands out and a Randona holy sword appears in his hands  
  
Mac puts the sword in the scabbard on his back  
  
Mac: I'm going to go help my grandson......now I can finally return to the battlefield..  
  
Focusing qi, he transports to Kile  
  
Taron: No more pussy Mac  
  
Mac's fist appears out of nowhere, punching Taron in the face  
  
WITH KILE AND MAC  
  
Mac: Hm......he's out.  
  
Mac tries to wake him up  
  
FATE appears in the sky once more  
  
FATE: 1 hour  
  
Kile springs awake  
  
Kile: Gotta go kill Osamabot! ?????? Grandpa???!!  
  
Mac: I'll explain later, for now, let's just kick Osamabot's shiny metal ass!  
  
They both run into the cave/castle........ready to fight  
  
Explosions emenate from the cave  
  
Mac and Kile tumble outside and Osamabot flies after them  
  
The swords clash, fists blocked, and connect  
  
Kile: TIME TO FINISH YOU OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF---!!!!!!  
  
Kile stops  
  
Kile: ?????  
  
Starting at his feet.....he begins to disappear slowly  
  
Kile: No....24 hours have passed??  
  
Mac: If I kill him won't it stop??  
  
Kile: No, I have to kill him.  
  
Kile looks around  
  
He looks at his grandfather, noble warrior of Karan  
  
Kile: My spirit and my body are two different things...  
  
He shuts his eyes  
  
Mac: ???..............!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mac grabs ahold of his head  
  
Kile: Do not turn it away........  
  
Mac glows.......stronger qi enters his body....his spirit and Kile's transpose  
  
The body's name first......the spirit's second......  
  
Makile: Hm......I better make this quick.  
  
Makile gets into a sparring position  
  
Kilac: Make this quick, Kile!  
  
Makile: Sure thing, gramps........  
  
With a flying kick, Makile knocks Osamabot's head off......then with a slice of the Randona blade, he triggers the internal self detonation.....  
  
Kilac: YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DESTROYED MY BODY!!!!!!!  
  
Kile's body is half destroyed at this point  
  
Makile runs out of the smoke toward his body containing his grandfather  
  
Using the same technique as before, Kile and Mac transpose spirits  
  
Kile's body regenerates  
  
Kile: Action packed, eh?  
  
Mac: .......  
  
They return to the set  
  
Kile: .....Get outta my seat.  
  
Kile sits in his seat  
  
Kile: Let's bring out our last guest....JACOBY SHADDIX OF PAPA ROACH!!!!!!  
  
The band plays "Blood Brothers"  
  
Jacoby:   
Watch your back cause the next man is comin'   
And you dont know if the next man is dumbin'  
Survival of the fittest what it is   
I got your back and thats the biz   
blood is rushing through my veins   
I got the power channel the energy   
and my strength I will devour  
Sickening thoughts are running through my head   
That's when I realise I'm glad I'm not dead   
  
Corruption and abuse, the salesmen of our blood   
For the publics craving, existence in the dark   
  
It's in our nature to destroy ourselves   
It's in our nature to kill ourselves   
It's in our nature to kill each other   
It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill   
  
It was in my dream then reality struck   
And now my life is all shifty and it all moves fast   
Close to buck 50 and we all stand strong  
In respect to the family in times of our insanity   
And through the words of profinity   
I describe our dysfunctional family   
Blood brothers keep it real to the end   
Deeper than the thoughts you think not a trend   
  
Corruption and abuse, the salesmen of our blood   
For the publics craving, existence in the dark   
It's in our nature to destroy ourselves   
It's in our nature to kill ourselves   
It's in our nature to kill each other   
It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill   
Corruption and abuse, the salesmen of our blood   
For the publics craving, existence in the dark   
It's in our nature to destroy ourselves   
It's in our nature to kill ourselves   
It's in our nature to kill each other   
It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kile: Good to be back, goodnight everybody! AND WE DON'T OWN THAT SONG OR PAPA ROACH!!!!  
  
ragnarock: hi  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
Taron: Too action packed.......  
  
Flare is still in InuYasha's shirt  
  
Kile: I'm just glad to be back......  
  
Tenchy: It's a load off my mind.  
  
ragnarock: Yeah......hi.....hi.......hi.......hi.....  
  
Kalabora is making that girl from earlier do strange things by means of wicca  
  
Slash: Pudding?  
  
Vicious: Schlong! Pudding! Schlong pudding! YUM!  
  
Mac: This is not.....the greatest fic in the world, no, this is just bullshit. AND I'M DJALA AGAIN!!! WHOOO!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
THE END  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Dir en Kile

_________________________________________________________________________________________________Interviews Season 3  
by:  
Kile Terro  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Welcome to.....The Spirit Show!!*  
  
Kile is not at his desk  
  
ragnarock: ...He gone AGAIN?  
  
animemaster: Yeah, he's depressed that he can't get a girlfriend in his town -_-....loser.  
  
Tenchy is listening to KoRn in a corner  
  
Tenchy: KoRner. From now on corn shall be replaced with KoRn @_@  
  
animemaster: Why?  
  
Tenchy: @_@ The Great Jonathan wills it so...  
  
AT JONATHAN DAVIS' HOUSE  
  
Jonathan is going through his cabinets  
  
Jonathan: KoRn flakes, KoRn starch, KoRn on the cob, popKoRn, and KoRny motherfuckers!! Mmm-mmm!!  
  
He eats Fred Durst  
  
BACK AT THE SET  
  
All: .....  
  
animemaster: ANYWAY........let's find Kile, he should be in his ready room.  
  
They enter his ready room  
  
animemaster: Kile! Where are you *mumblemumbleyoulittlemonkeyfuckermumblemumble*...?  
  
Kalabora: LOOK!  
  
There's a note on a desk  
  
animemaster reads it  
  
Note: I've gone to Japan to join Dir en grey, maybe I can get some girls if I turn into a bishounen -_-  
-- Kile  
  
ragnarock: ....Heheh......dumbass.  
  
Tenchy: TO JAPAN!!!  
  
He points in the distance  
  
animemaster smacks him  
  
animemaster: Japan's the OTHER way.  
  
Tenchy: ......Oh.  
  
They go through a door and end up in Japan  
  
All: ......  
  
Oriental theme plays  
  
Kile: Kyo! Can I join Dir en grey?  
  
Kyo: Eee......ah...oo.....ku.....American Fucker.  
  
Kile: ......So.......can I join?  
  
Kyo: ...........  
  
Kyo bounces on Kile's head and runs, lifting his Kimono up slightly as he runs  
  
Kile rubs his head  
  
Kile runs off  
  
animemaster: ..........  
  
Kalabora: Lessgo, Lesbo!!! Yeeeehaa!!  
  
Kalabora runs off  
  
They follow  
  
Kile is in the middle of a large intersection between the crosswalks  
  
Kile: WELCOME!!  
  
He is sitting at a desk  
  
Kile: Today I have with me Kyo of Dir en grey  
  
Kyo is sitting next to his desk  
  
Kile: Kyo, can you speak english?  
  
Kyo: No, I can't, I can only speak Japanese.  
  
Kile: ...Hm......He DOES enjoy lying during "Interviews..."  
  
Kyo: That was one damn bad pun.  
  
Kile: I know....Oh, well, "Kiss me, kill me, love me"  
  
Slash comes running out of nowhere wearing lipstick and carrying a condom and knife  
  
He smiles  
  
Kile: NO!!!!!!!!! AWAY!!!!!!  
  
Slash cries and leaves  
  
Kyo: I gotta get me summa dat!  
  
Kile: HUH??  
  
Kyo: Kidding, American Fucker!  
  
Kyo: I should be going, There is a concert tonight.  
  
Kyo stands up and moonwalks away  
  
All: ............  
  
Kyo (In distance): AHEEEEEEEEHEEEHEEE!!  
  
Kile: .......MJ?  
  
Kile runs away  
  
The cast follows  
  
They run past Michael Jackson who is sitting against a wall  
  
Michael: Me sucky, Me fucky, 6 dolla--AHEEEEHEEEHEEE!  
  
Kile stands outside the building where Dir en grey is having their concert  
  
A man is standing outside the door  
  
Kile: Can I come in?  
  
Man: No.  
  
Kile: Please?  
  
Man: No.  
  
Kile: Can I rub your cock?  
  
Man: Sure.  
  
Kile rubs the man's cock and he lets him in.  
  
Once Kile is inside he realises he is still holding that man's rooster  
  
The man comes back for his rooster  
  
Man: Have fun, Kid.  
  
He leaves and Kile wonders why he wasn't speaking Japanese  
  
He sees a sillouette on the papery wall  
  
The figure of a woman....undressing  
  
Kile grows "amourous" (Beware, he's horny -_-)  
  
He goes to where the woman is  
  
He screams  
  
Kile: IT'S SHINYA!!!!!!!!! IT'S SHINYA!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! HE HAS NO--  
  
James: Dick....what is that, Dick?  
  
Dick: I dunno, it looks like a--  
  
Eric: TestyKiles....I dunno why he's such a Testy Kile.  
  
Devin: That's because he's a flaming--  
  
Coach MacIntosh: Ball sack! Put the balls in this ball sack and put it in my office.  
  
Mike: I'd like to kick him in his--  
  
Devin: Schlong, Josh Long (Sounds like Jaw Schlong), where did he go?  
  
Jeremey: Probably to stroke his--  
  
Farmer: Cock! Where's my rooster?? Here, Cock!  
  
Mrs. MacDonald: Oh, don't be a--  
  
Kile: PUSSY!!!!! MY PET IS A PUSSY--Huh? Where'd Shinya go?  
  
animemaster: Oh, m'God, oh, m'God, oh, m'God!!  
  
ragnarock: Don't worry! We'll find SOMEWAY out of this!  
  
Kile: Huh? What're and How're you guys doing in here?  
  
Kalabora: We rubbed Dick to get in here to find you.  
  
Dick walks past  
  
Dick: Nice backrub, Kala.  
  
animemaster: BUT THIS HAPPENED!!!  
  
He points to the bleeding Kyo on the ground  
  
Kile: Eep.  
  
Manager: OH!!!! Japanese Curses!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
animemaster: Chill, my Short Homey G....we can help you.  
  
ragnarock: Yeah! HE just happens to be the world's best Kyo impersonator!  
  
Tenchy: Dat be me uncle!  
  
Everyone looks at him  
  
Tenchy: What? It's been so long since my last line!  
  
Manager: Japanese Words To Get Kile Dressed As Kyo!  
  
He claps his hands while everyone wonders why he says such strange things and Kile is taken away  
  
Kile: NO!!!! I WANNA KEEP MY BALLS, I WANNA KEEP MY BALLS!!!!  
  
animemaster: Then you shoulda used them!  
  
Kile comes back 1 hour later looking identical to Kyo  
  
ragnarock winks  
  
ragnarock: Sexy!  
  
Kile is scared........VERY scared  
  
They send Kile out on stage with the rest of Dir en grey  
  
Manager: In Japanese I Say Sing MASK!  
  
Kyo: Bwuh?  
  
Lights dim and the band plays MASK  
  
Kile (Thinking): Okay.....how does MASK go again...? Uh...  
  
Kile opens his mouth and he sounds almost identical to Kyo  
  
Kile:  
  
kutsuu kasaneta hibi katamete yuu asufaruto ni  
doku no hana ga saki midarete juuji wo kiri inoreba  
  
heiwashugisha no shiroi MASK kono te ne totte  
migi e narae shibarareta haijin tachi  
muchi de utareru mainichi nara kubi nama tsukami  
hakaishugisha no kuroi MASK kono te ni totte  
  
Sweet life Mad life Last life Brain crash  
  
migi me hidari me migi te hidari te migi ashi hidari ashi  
hone ase namida ketsueki kokyuu shinkei shunou mo  
mahi suru made nomashi tsuzuke hiru wo nomasete  
yume wo tachikirarete ikiteku dokusai shugi ni  
  
hane wo hirogete miyou arumi no hane  
oni no inu ma ni jimen ni hayaku ochiyou  
hane wo hirogete miyou kuzure yuku yume  
kanawanu yume jimen ni hayaku chiribame  
  
Everyone is cheering throughout the song  
  
Backstage animemaster is tending to Kyo's wounds  
  
Manager: In Japanese I Ask What Happened.  
  
animemaster: I thought he was a girl and that he was hot.  
  
All freak  
  
animemaster smiles  
  
The concert goes well  
  
Kile, still dressed as Kyo, interviews the band  
  
Kile: Shinya, what's up with your genitals?  
  
Shinya: Weedwhacker whacks more than weeds.  
  
All: (Painfully)Oooooh!  
  
Kile: Do you have any secrets?  
  
Toshiya: The Kyobots.  
  
Kile: Kyobots?  
  
Die: Yeah, the Kyobots, they eat young maidens...and screw ugly girls so Kyo doesn't have to.  
  
Kaoru: Kyo battled changlings long ago...when he beat them with his special move, Dir en grey Technique Bot Splitting Sword, he got control of them and turned them into Kyobots....they do his bidding.  
  
Kile: Really?  
  
Kaoru: Not really, but that would be cool.  
  
Die: They were built to screw the ugly girls so Kyo didn't have to....Oh, look, there's one now.  
  
Shinya: See how sweet it is? With its knives, chainsaws, and porn mags?  
  
It turns on the chainsaw  
  
Everyone screams and runs off  
  
Kile: I don't know which is scarier! The Kyobot or the fact I like dressing like this!  
  
They all hide in a bathroom, Kile holds his back against the door  
  
Kile: No one be scared *pant pant* We're safe here.  
  
A chainsaw cuts the door apart, leaving only the part Kile was against  
  
They flush themselves down the toilet and end up outside  
  
Tenchy: Whoever's writing this is making stuff up as he goes along.  
  
The Simpsons are watching it at their house laughing  
  
The Kyobots all come out....all 300 and 1/2 of them  
  
Kile: It seems we're doomed.  
  
Kalabora begins muttering a chant  
  
animemaster: Whatchuu doing?  
  
Kalabora: Spiritos Jellos Raminos Rakitoras Cosbios Slinkios Pedos  
  
ragnarock: That's too strong!!!!  
  
Kalabora: Jellos Ramanininininininos PEDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bill Cosby, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse comes down  
  
Bill: TRY THE JELL-O, KYOBOTS!!!!  
  
He vaporizes the Kyobots with Jell-o energy balls  
  
The only remaining Kyobot runs to Kile  
  
Gay Kyobot: I love you!! I don't ever want to be away from you!!!  
  
Kile: KILL IT, BILL!!!!!!! KILL IT DEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
Bill kills it with a Jell-o ball  
  
He comes down, they all eat Jell-o and live happily ever after  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
STAFF ROOM  
  
animemaster: WHAT the FUCK was that about?!  
  
Kile: It was zany and made no sense.  
  
Tenchy: It was alright.....Kilekyo....Kyile.....whoever.  
  
ragnarock: Poor Kyo.....  
  
Kalabora: Yeppas.....Billy Boyeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Mac: Silence!!!! I am about to get some from the prettiest girl ever, ohhhh.....  
  
He goes to the back room with the girl  
  
Silence...  
  
Mac: OH, MY GOD!!!!!! SHE'S A HE!!!!!!!!!! S/HE HAS A--  
  
Dan: Dick? What's up?  
  
Dick: Oh......I got my dick stuck in a pool's suction valve....  
  
Dan: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________THE END  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
